Labels
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Dom and Letty were never in to labels like a typical relationship. Doesn't mean they don't get jealous like anyone else. Dotty. Oneshot.


_This one is dedicated to _Lola_, who really needs to get an account, because she is such a loyal reviewer and I would love to let her know that! So I hope you enjoy this, even if it's not exactly what you expected!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Dominic Toretto and Leticia Ortiz had really never been a typical couple. They were never seen holding hands, or going out to the movies, or exchanging teddy bears at the fair. They were more likely to be found apart than together when they were at the races or at parties. And Dom was likely to be found cosying up next to some blonde or red head—although never a brunette. Because no matter how confusing people found their relationship, everyone knew that there was only two brunette's in Dom's life.

Letty, and his sister, Mia Toretto.

"Which one you think is going to snap first tonight?" Leon Eppes grinned into his bottle of beer at Vince Martin's words. They were watching their two friends from a distance—the only safe place to be watching them.

"I don't know, man," he replied. "Letty's actually pretty drunk."

"Yeah, but we all know that could go either way," Vince pointed out. "She's either going to rip the chick's face off—" Vince nodded at the blonde Dom was talking to. "Or she's gonna hook up with that guy." This time he nodded to the guy who was showing more than a little interest in their brunette. They were standing in the corner of the lounge, Letty with her back against the wall and the guy with his arm up, beside her head, blocking her in.

"You think Dom's seen them yet?" Leon asked.

"I don't know, he looks pretty busy," Vince smirked.

The rules between the two weren't exactly clear to those who were looking in. The team were pretty sure neither of them had actually slept with anyone else since they got together last year, although the whole kissing and touching thing was a shady area. More than once Leon had walked in on Dom coming out of the bathroom, some racer chaser behind him, as he pulled on his shirt. To be honest, Leon hated the thought of Dom hurting Letty, given he viewed her as a little sister, but he knew she got her own back. Only last week she had gotten back from the races after everyone else, her shirt buttoned up wrong. Dom's mouth had tightened and he had stalked off the other end of the lounge.

"How many guys you screwing, Let?" Leon had asked, eyebrows raised.

"Only one that I know of, _Leon_," Letty had spat back. That had pretty much confirmed that they weren't sleeping with other people. Although, he did wonder if she sometimes just fooled around to get Dom riled up.

"Yo, Letty!" Leon and Vince both looked up when they heard Dom's voice. Letty blinked at her boyfriend, a very drunk glaze over her eyes. "I think it's time you went to bed." The edge to his tone was not subtle at all. Vince smirked at Leon.

"I think we have a winner," he muttered. Letty rolled her eyes at Dom and went back to talking to the guy next to her, who was more than happy to keep her attention.

"Letty," Dom repeated, his tone warning. Letty finally pulled away from the guy and went over to stand in front of Dom. His arm was still comfortably around the blonde and he met her gaze defiantly as she glared down.

"I'm enjoying the company," Letty snapped down at him. Leon grinned at Vince. The two boys knew what she was doing, and Dom was stupid if he didn't. She was giving him a chance to leave with her, to go upstairs and screw the girl he loved. But he was well known for being stubborn—to the point where he could chop of his nose in spite of his face. And that was exactly what he was about to do.

"I'm good aye, Let. Go on upstairs," his voice was almost condescending and with the smirk he gave her, he was lucky she didn't kick him between the legs. The small, sarcastic smile that had been on Letty's mouth dropped and she sneered down at Dom.

"I don't think so, _Dominic,_" Letty growled. Dom just kept smirking at her, his eyebrows raised as she spun on her heel and went back to the guy in the corner.

"That seemed a little tame," Leon observed, narrowing his eyes.

"Look at his foot," Vince grinned. Leon looked over at Dom and then grinned back. When Dom got nervous, he had a habit of tapping his foot. As cool as the Cuban was trying to play this off, Letty was getting to him, because his foot was tapping away at the floor. Someone had been playing around with the radio in the corner of the room because the music changed suddenly and it was a lot louder. A bassy song echoed through the room and a couple girls started singing along and dancing with each other. But it wasn't the hot girls in the middle of the room that attracted Dom, Leon and Vince's attention.

A very drunk Letty was rolling her hips to the beat of the music, her head tilted slightly to the side and her eyes half-lidded. The guy was grinning at her and he reached forward and looped an arm around her waist. Letty opened her arms and took a step toward him, letting him pull her body flush against his.

"And here we go," Leon grinned, swallowing back the rest of his beer and quickly grabbing another one, not wanting to miss a second. Dom was still sitting on the couch with the girl, and she was still talking away a mile a minute, but his eyes were locked on Letty. The two were now moving against each other, grinding in time with the music. Letty didn't dress in the tiniest of clothes like the racer chasers did, but the denim miniskirt she was wearing tonight _was _pretty short, and when the guy let his hands drift from her waist to her ass, and then to the hem of her skirt, it didn't take much for him to hitch it up a little and brush his fingers along the lower curve of her ass. "She _does _have a nice ass," Leon noted.

"Aight, brother," Vince agreed, laughing. They clinked their beer bottles together before looking back over at Dom. Dom's foot was going a mile a minute against the ground, to the point where his knee was bouncing as well. Both boys couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. Sure, he brought it on himself, but Letty could be ruthless when she wanted to be. And right now, she was. She was leaning upwards to the guy, her mouth close to his ear, obviously whispering dirty things in his ear, judging by the way the guy was now gripping her ass.

"I give him twenty minutes," Leon smirked.

"Twenty? Fuck, bro," Vince shook his head quickly. "Dom's ready to kill that guy right now!"

"He's gotta save face, man," Leon replied.

"Maybe, but if he carries on with that blonde right here, he ain't getting laid tonight," Vince laughed. Dom's jaw was clenched as Letty carried on dancing with the guy before she stumbled, due to her alcohol intake, and he changed his grasp to her hips. They spoke quietly and then left the room.

Dom shot from the couch and Leon let out a laugh.

"We have lift off!"

"Yo...Yo, Let!" Dom stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glared up to where Letty and the guy were, already half way up.

"What, Dom?" Letty looked tired.

"Where you going?" His eyes flicked between Letty and the guy she was with, his jaw tense.

"To bed, like you said," she replied before turning around. The guy shot him a smug smile and Dom wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to that. Letty went to take another step and Dom shot forward, gripping the guys arm and looking at him with a deadly gaze.

"Get out of my house," his voice was low. The guy was at least a little smart, given the fear that flashed through his eyes. He stalked past Dom and the man came up the stairs and gripped Letty's wrist, dragging her up the stairs and into their room, slamming the door shut behind them.

"He was just gonna help me get into bed, Dom," Letty growled as she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the ground.

"And help you outta your pants," he hissed back.

"No, Dom, that was the blonde, downstairs, on the couch, _tonguing your ear_—I'm pretty sure she's the one who's going to be helping someone out of their pants," her voice was sugary sweet—didn't at all suit the fire that was dancing in her eyes. Dom rolled his eyes as her fingers went behind her back and undone the clasp of her bra, letting that join her shirt on the ground. Next, her hands went to the zipper of her skirt. Her fingers were fumbling with the little zipper due do her drunken state and Dom rolled his eyes and joined her, pushing her hands away roughly and pulled her skirt down over her slim hips.

"There is no one that I want to help me out of my pants, other than you," Dom muttered into her ear. Letty stepped away from him and shot a glare over her shoulder.

"Whatever, Dom," she muttered as she climbed into their bed and pulled the blankets over her. "I'm not interested in getting into your pants after you just talked to be like I was some bitch you could order around." Dom sighed as she rolled over and closed her eyes stubbornly.

"Stop being a snob, Letty," he said quietly.

"I'm not being a snob, Dom," Letty's voice was barely audible. "I was just enjoying getting someone's undivided attention." Dom wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that. Finally, he joined her on the bed, slipping a hand underneath the duvet and rubbing the smooth skin of her hip. She tensed under his touch but didn't pull away.

"Don't get enough attention from me?"

"Probably get the same amount of attention as your other girls," Letty replied harshly. Dom's hand on her hip stilled.

"You know there isn't anyone like you, Let," Dom murmured.

"I know that. I'm just still waiting for _you_ to figure that out."

"You think I haven't? You really think I'd disrespect you to the point where I would sleep with someone else?"

"Wouldn't know, Dom. I don't have any hold over you."

"Yeah, yeah you do, Let," Dom said softly. Letty rolled over and looked up at Dom. "So, what? I kissed a couple girls. Doesn't mean I liked it. Just means I'm a guy."

"Plenty of guys can stick to one girl."

"Plenty of guys aren't me," Dom noted. "And if you thought I was like every other guy, you wouldn't be with me. If you thought that I could just stop being me, you would've asked. But you didn't, because you know it's not reasonable."

"Or maybe I just don't care," Letty quirked an eyebrow.

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't have stopped sleeping with other guys."

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Because you would've gone back to his house if you were actually interested in sleeping with him," Dom smirked. "You just wanted to make me jealous."

"Worked, didn't it?" Dom didn't like the way a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. He didn't like the fact she affected him as much as she did. But from the way she continued to stare up at him, he knew he had to reply.

"Don't like seeing other guys touching you," his voice was gruff. "You're mine."

"_Yours_?" Letty screwed her nose up in distaste. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Plenty of girls would."

"Plenty of girls aren't me," Letty smirked. "And if you thought I was like every other girl, you wouldn't be with me."

"Damn straight," Dom growled as he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. "Next time, I'll break the guys arm."

"Next time, I'll rip out her fake hair," Letty replied, kissing him back.

"Deal."

_Leave a review, let me know what you think._


End file.
